The Box and Basement
by Prettycrazy
Summary: Jenny needs help and who better to do that than Gibbs! I'm terrible at summs so go read.


**Ok so here is the result of the challenge/deal MyOwnWorstCritic gave me. She wanted smut, and I'm not a good smut-writer so this is the result, a T-rated tiny thing.**

**I hope you will all be nice and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the basement!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Gibbs had been sitting out in his car for the past hour just looking at Jenny's house. He had seen her shadow pass several windows during the evening. He chuckled slightly at himself as he noticed that he could, just from seeing her shadow and the way she moved, tell what she was doing. Reading, talking on the phone, apply nail polish, write and so on. As he ran a hand over his face, a dark shadow walked close to his car, only to tap on his window a few seconds later.

"Agent Gibbs, are you staying here much longer?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well my colleagues will arrive in 25 minutes to relieve us, and then you will just be asked again!" the agent added and looked at him.

"I'm staying but not here!" Gibbs got out of the car, as he noticed behind the agent that the curtains in Jenny's master bedroom were drawn close. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell, then waited. When noting happened for a while he did it again, only this time he kept pushing the button just as the bell went silent again. After his ninth time, the door was pulled open by a fairly frustrated Jenny Shepard.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Jethro?"

"Uhm ringing your door bell Jen!" he said as he pushed by her and walked straight to her study, and then straight to her drinks cabinet. He poured them each a bourbon, and turned to her still very angry posterior by the door.

"Come on Jen, relax. Just like old times – when we were uhm……friends!" he hesitated with his final word.

"Friends?" she sounded shocked.

"What do you want me to call us Jen, lovers? A couple? Married – though we posted as that, that's not what we were!"

"We were more than just friends Jethro, I would go with….lovers!" she also hesitated with her last word, but he suspected it was more because she didn't wanted it to sound suggested, but she didn't succeed and she made something stir in the pit of his stomach by the way the word lovers past over her lips.

"I know!" he mumbled.

They stayed in silence for a while just enjoying the company of one another and finishing their drinks. Jenny then placed her glass on the small table by the fireplace and turned around looking at Gibbs again.

"Well since you are here, you might as well help me out!" she beckoned him to follow her with a finger.

He followed her out of her office and down a flight of stairs. He was shocked he never even noticed before that she had a basement. At the bottom of the stairs they reached a door, Jenny pulled out a key and unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. Gibbs stepped into the room after her and noticed the huge amount of space she had down there.

"Wauw Jen, this is huge, why haven't you ever showed me this before?"

"Because then you would just start building a boat in my basement, and no thank you, I have valuable things down here. And that's what I need your help for. That box up there, could you pull it down for me?" she pointed to a top shelve.

"Don't you have a latter?"

"Yes Jethro, but I'm still not tall enough!" she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Fine!" was all he said and climbed the latter, pulled the box out and then down to her. She grabbed it and placed it at the floor, looking up at him again.

"That was all Jethro, thank you!" she smiled a blinding smile at him.

"You sure, you don't want to check and see if it is the right one?" he smirked down at her, knowing how frustrated she would be if it was the wrong one.

She opened the box and looked up at him, "it is the right one! Thank you!" again a blinding smile was offered.

He climbed down from the latter again and placed it up against the wall, when he turned around he noticed that Jenny was looking up at the boxes above their heads again. "Don't tell me that it is the wrong one, and you just realized it!"

"No I was just thinking that I should have gotten you to help me with that green one there!" she pointed and yelped out in surprise when he pinned her to the wall. "Jethro what are you doing?" she now laughed.

"Get a safer latter then I will get it!"

"Ok forget it, now release me!" she tried to order softly, bet it came out husky instead. "Jethro, will you please release me?"

Gibbs shook his head no, and invaded her personal space even more " I won't just forget about it and never take your cloth of in front of the window!" he whispered in her ear.

"Are you lurking in the shadows?" she questioned, secretly enjoying the feeling of his breath on her ear.

"I can't lurk around you, you know it when I'm watching you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jethro….this is not wise!"

"I don't care, I love watching you move around, I love holding you, I love touching you and I love kissing you!" And with that he firmly placed his lips on hers, indicating he wanted to deepen it several times, before she was broken from her spell and gave him the access he wanted. He pressed his tongue to hers, silently telling her that he was the boss in this. And after a very short few seconds of fight she obeyed.

His hands roamed over her body, feeling it all over again. He suddenly released her lips from his own, only to be able to look her over, he quickly realized that she was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. As he launched his lips on hers again, his hands grab both sides of the shirt and pulled, sending buttons flying about the basement. He was surprise that he didn't get scolded for that kind of behavior.

As he again pulled back it was to look her over again and enjoying the newly revealed flesh. His lips quickly ended up on her neck, slowly moving south. Gibbs was skilled and Jenny knew it. So it didn't shock her that he was able to open her front clasped bra with only his mouth, while his hands worked on her jeans. She placed her hands on his hoping to get him to slow down. She succeeded and received a questioning look from him.

"You seem to be overdressed!" she answered his look, and quickly he got rid of his jacket, as she was unbuttoning his shirt, three top ones open and he didn't have any more patience and quickly pulled the shirt and his t-shirt over his head throwing it across the room.

She popped open his pants and then he stilled her hands.

"I thought you were the one saying this was a bad idea?" he breathed as he dropped small kisses under her ear "And now I'm the one who's most naked!"

"You want me to send you of now Jethro?" she moaned out as his hand sneaked its way down the front of her pants, slowly rubbing over the sensitive nerves.

"Not in a million years, why do you think I've been outside your house every night for the past few weeks?" he pressed his pelvis into her hip, letting her feel his arousal.

"Don't know!" was her breathy reply.

"To hopefully see you undress either for bed or for shower!" he landed his lips hard on hers again. Taking her breath away, and made whatever that was left hitch in her throat, as he in a swift movement pushed the rest of her clothing of her body. When she felt her pants pool around her feet she clumsily stepped out of them, struggling to kick them away while pulling down his.

"And now you did it for me!" she stammered as their lips parted.

Gibbs smirked at her, and quickly hoisted her up around his waist. And Gibbs wasn't late to take advantage of their nakedness, and as soon as he felt his erection press at her entrance, he pushed himself into her. He watched her throw her head back, as he kept driving himself into her, at a hard and fast pace. A pace that quickly pushed them both over the edge.

As their mutual climax hit them, Gibbs bit down at Jen's shoulder leaving a clear set of teeth marks in her shoulder and she screamed his name. They both tried to get their breath under control, before they looked at each other again.

"Still intense!" she breathed.

"Still doesn't know how to pace yourself!" he laughed. She slapped his chest and released her hold of his waist with her legs and walked towards the door.

"Let's go to the bedroom and find out!" she suggested and disappeared.

**Liked it or disliked it??? Please do tell me!!! REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
